fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonmaster714
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragonmaster714! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonmaster714 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:31, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna warn you ahead of time so we hopefully don't run into any problems - you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic of any kind. Additionally, you require five hundred edits and a month of editing to havw more than four Slayers at once. Please read the rules before you start anything. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:56, November 8, 2016 (UTC) It's deleted. Now remember to follow the guidelines, please, it makes things a lot easier. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:14, November 8, 2016 (UTC) It's unnecessary. Just use Ice-Make and Fire-Make and you can combine the powers of both - you don't need a brand new magic for it. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Dragons only have one element themselves. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:42, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, how would you define "abyss" other than it being another name of darkness? Per (This is my stage now!) 22:14, November 15, 2016 (UTC) That doesn't explain much. You need to go into details in the differences between it and regular darkness. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:06, November 15, 2016 (UTC) What is this "abyss energy"? Per (This is my stage now!) 13:32, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The whole black energy stuff is pretty unneeded, but other than that go ahead. Stress that Abyss = Darkness on the article, though. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:44, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Strength really depends on who's using it. Like for example if you had a Dragon Slayer with ordinary fire and a Dragon Slayer with hellfire, if the former is a better fighter and smarter than their opponent, their standard fire would be stronger as they'd have more options and ways to get the most out of it. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 18:52, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Go to http://www.nihongodict.com/ and use google translate. Type in the english words and you should come up with the Japanese characters. Just make sure katakana and kanji don't add together unless you want them to - like Abyss Dragon for a Dragon Slayer would be (深竜, Shinryū), not (アビスドラゴン, abisu doragon) as many people tend to do. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:46, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, for one, I'd expand on what's there - the base description doesn't have much on it; additionally, you shouldn't put the history of the magic in the opening paragraph. Also, you shouldn't use dot points in the base description since it looks kinda unprofessional; instead of placing them there, sum them up like this "The types of negative energy that are capable of being absorbed by Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic are anger, which _, and fear, which _. _, which _ and the _, _ can be assimilated by this form of Dragon Slayer Magic as well." Additionally, please don't use another user's image without their permission (the user's left in this case, but the point still stands) - please remove Shugyotenshi's ether image from the article - you can upload it yourself and change the name. Other than that the kanji is pretty iffy and a bit wordy - for example, Abyss Dragon's Banishing Fang isn't (酷い龍の罰する牙: Shin'en ryū no bassuru kiba), but instead, it'd be (深竜の配牙, Shinryū no Haiga). Per (This is my stage now!) 22:20, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, you'd need to detail what you want to do with it before I approve firstly. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:40, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, multiscale doesn't give an amplified element - it gives other elements through scientific theory and symbolism. How would these elements come about theoretically other than they correspond to emotions? Per (This is my stage now!) 12:15, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Just give your multiscale a name and you're good to go. Also yea you removed it, thanks. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:25, December 11, 2016 (UTC) It's just an ability I made and I generally don't give permission to anyone using my own version of Dragon Slayer Magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:53, December 11, 2016 (UTC) You get it from another dragon slayer unless the manga's released information that states otherwise. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:58, December 25, 2016 (UTC) You're probably better off asking somebody else, I'm not too good at RPs. Per (This is my stage now!) 06:06, December 25, 2016 (UTC) You could go ask Ashy. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:02, December 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP Hey! Sure thing. Did you mean Araf by any chance? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:27, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's fine with me. :) Did you have a specific scenario in which they would meet? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:17, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, what did you want to do? Per (This is my stage now!) 15:09, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah, right. I'm up for it. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:01, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Well it'd really depend on where you're going with this DS hunting character, honestly. Since the idea of a group of people who hate a specific magictype has a lot of potential, you could do almost anything with it. Personally if your whatsamecallit is attached to canon I'd think about tying it to the Dragon Civil War. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:40, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 02:29, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh no, that's fine dude. Good luck with those! Give 'em your best. Well then, I'll be posting soon. I apologize for my absence too, I had some Entrance Exam for UNI, but now I'm fine. And no problems! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:00, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I shall. Also, I'll read it when possible and review each chapter if you want. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Aye, to each their own so no problems. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 02:13, January 19, 2017 (UTC) D.R.P. Posted, back at ya'. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you want him to end it in any way, just tell me~ Also, thanks! While it's not a really original appearance, I did like planning it. As I said, it's up to you, but if we put Damon to win...how'd ya' like it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:56, January 20, 2017 (UTC) There, it's your post! No rushing [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 04:52, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Back at you dude. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 18:01, January 20, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:42, January 21, 2017 (UTC)